Akiramenai!
by fatimathelolly
Summary: Trunks is amazing. More amazing than me apparently. He goes well with everything and everyone. Except from school. So what happens when you mix two hormone driven teenagers, crazy fangirls, amputated limbs and school? As well as jealousy?


I, Trunks Briefs, am not having a good day today.

Why, am I having a bad day?

My mother thought it would be an excellent idea to send me to a public school.

I am not being sent there for education, in fact, quite the opposite.

Mother said, and I quote,

*Flashback*

" Trunks Briefs when am I going to see grandchildren running around here? " questioned Bulma, turning around to look at her son.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at his mother, realising where this was leading to.

Somewhere in between all the meaningless blabbering, Trunks heard the words ' high school ' and ' girlfriends ' and concluded what she was saying.

He was going to high school.

Crapbaskets.

* End Flashback *

Trunks decided to call up his best friend, Ahmed. Ahmed was half - saiyan and the son of Turles.

" Yo Trunks-chan what's up my man? " he answered, giving Trunks his hated nickname.

" Not helping! My mum just told me that I need to attend public school. I think it was called Black something High? "

" BLACK STAR HIGH DUDE THATS MY SCHOOL! " screeched Ahmed, obviously excited that his saiyan counterpart is coming to his school.

Trunks spent the rest of his Sunday training with his father hardcore and went to bed early.

The next day he woke up with a loud ringing sound in his ears. He glanced at his clock on the wall.

7:45am.

What an unholy hour to wake up at. That means I have half an hour until school starts. Wait a sec, HALF AN HOUR?

I dashed to my closet and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt that showed a small amount of muscles and some khaki shorts. I pondered for a minute before realising I missing my purple bandana . I rushed to my bandana drawer and tied the bandana around my neck.

I ran downstairs in inhumane speeds and stuffed a rice cake in my mouth. I flew out of the window and stopped right in front of the school. As I recieved my schedule, I walked down the hall and saw 4 large figures crowding over one.

" Ain't nobody gonna save your ass this time! "shouted the leader.

Trunks saw that the smaller figure the bullies had crowded around was indeed a small girl. She was holding her very broken and bloody nose in her hands.

Trunks went up and tapped the leader on the shoulder. He turned around and soon found himself embedded in the wall. The latter ran away, fearing they may have gotten the same fate as their leader.

He then picked the girls books up and gave her a bag of wipes. After she was done cleaning her nose and hands, she handed the wipe back to Trunks.

He wiped her forehead which was filling up with sweat and put the wipes in her bag. Trunks then put her hair behind her ear to get a better view of her face as he snapped her nose back into place. She winced and a tear started rolling down her face.

" T-Thank you s-sir! " she blurted out, bowing immediately.

" My names Trunks Briefs, what about yours? "

" T-Takara. " she replied, sniffing a little.

" Hey Kara-chan, no need to cry. It's okay, the bullies are gone and will not bother you anymore. You've got another friend here. Don't worry! " he stated, pecking her on her forehead.

The bell rang and Trunks rushed to his class. He knocked on the door and he was let in, recieving cheers from all the girls.

Why did he have to be so famous?

Why, just why?

" Hello there! My name is Trunks. Nice to meet you! " he told the class, receiving audible sighs from all girls except one.

She was sitting in the back row, her head on the table. Her ebony hair flowed all over her desk and stayed like that for a decent amount of time.

The teacher motioned for me to take a seat anywhere. Half of the population of the class were shoving their table partner to make room for Trunks; the other half making sure he'd stay away.

Trunks made his way up to the empty seat next to the girl and pulled out his books.

The teacher droned on and on about math that even Goku would have found easy. Then again, Goku is a baka. Third class baka to be exact.

The bell rang for break and the anonymous female residing next to Trunks still didn't wake. Trunks reached out to tap her on the shoulder and she reached out to grab his hand, finally waking.

" Don't - touch - me - ever - Trunksie? " she said, realising who she was talking to.

" Panny - chan? " he replied.

She lunged at him and gripped him in a tight bear hug. The students that were somewhat waiting for Trunks to go out heard the nickname for Trunks and began stampeding into the classroom.

The teachers had a very shocked look on their faces, some even rubbing their eyes to make sure they were not seeing things. The students were raging with envy. The boys were fuming because since when did a newcomer get to hug PAN SON on their first day?

The girls were busy glaring holes at the back of Pan's head. Since when did she shake out of her tomboy reverie and HUG a BOY?

The students were going to stop at nothing to separate these two. Nothing.

And that's where Celeste comes in.

Celeste Addison was your typical high school popular snob. She was the ' You touch my man and you won't be breathing in 45 seconds ' type of girl. Even if ' Her Man ' was actually yours.

Then again, she's a stereotypical blonde.

Which meant that she would only use her brain for boys.

But Trunks wasn't a boy. He was a well bred gentleman. According to Panny's brain, that is.

Along came Home Economics. That was one lesson he was sure he would fail. After all, like mother like son, right? And our dearest Bulma is, as we all know, the worst cook on the face if the Earth.

The teacher that was previously slouching on her chair immediately straightened up after she caught sight of Trunks.

" So Panny, just before you were born, Goten and I always used to say ' kissy kissy ' to your mum and dad if we caught them kissing and pretend to pucker up so many times. It was hilarious! " choked up Trunks, who was busy dying with laughter.

The saiyan's came walking into his lesson laughing and talking.

Pan went to her seat and Trunks came and sat down next to the over ecstatic Ahmed.

" So Trunks, " he began, taking in a deep breath before clamping his mouth shut after he was on the receiving end of one of Trunks' death glares.

" Shut it. I am not listening to one of your rants about Panny! " he whispered, hopeful that the teacher didn't hear.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

" Mr. Brief, I will not permit speaking in this class! " screeched the teacher.

" But miss, technically I was whispering, which I'm sure you know is a form of communication, but not speaking. Therefore I can whisper all I want but you do not have the right to scold me, or any others who choose to whisper! " he replied, holding his index finger up.

Pan, who was at the front of the class, flashed an almost evil smirk at Trunks, as she held up a senzu bean and crushed it into smithereens, and added it to her cake mixture.

Trunks thought to himself, has his dearest Panny - chan become like his father? Or become 20 times more cuter? And no, Inner Krillin, am I beginning a secret relationship woth her. Because why on Earth would I earn myself a ticket to HFIL? Did his Inner Krillin actually know about Pan's father being the single most strongest being in the entire universe? Or did Krillin become a total dumb ass?

Come to think of it, Krillin has met Goku when he was 13, and Goku was 12. Despite actually going to school, I bet Krillin was just zoning out in the ' How not to be a dumbass 101 ' lessons. Just like I am now.

Which brings my attention to right now. My oven is on fire. Great! There goes part of my buffet money. Now I have to settle for human sized meals. Ugh, how can humans eat this little?

Pan just sat there snickering while motioning for Trunks to come over. He shrugged, slid his hands in his pockets and stalked over to Pan's workplace. She grabbed his tie and whispered in his ear the words that would save him from being hit by a frying pan. More or less being branded by it.

" Be my partner, I have no - one else. "

He breathed a very long sigh of relief. He was saved! The timer on Pan's desk beeped which was enough to shake him out of his reverie. Pan slowly took her cake out of the oven and began icing it.

" This is what I call ' Death by Chocolate ! ' " she said, beaming. Trunks began licking his lips but was soon stopped when Pan's frying pan popped out of nowhere. This shut him up quickly.

" Trunks and Pan! May you present your project! " called the teacher.

Trunks and Pan walked up to the front of the class and showed their cake out for the class to see. Trunks was part of the demonstration.

" Trunks, would you kindly pull up your sleeve for me? " asked Pan, in an almost sickly sweet voice.

Trunks merely obeyed, doing as she asked. The girls were staring wide eyed when they saw Trunks' muscles, but soon stopped when they were on receiving end of Pan's glare. She pulled her fist back, and punched his arm. He stood there, whistling as he held his arm up.

A bruise began forming on it, and Pan began to cut her cake and feed it to Trunks. The girls were watching carefully as Trunks happily accepted the cake, a wide grin on his face that made all their hearts melt. Soon after the senzu bean's effects began and the bruise began dulling. The teacher got up and clapped her hands and the class followed suit, clapping slowly , watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

Trunks pulled his sleeve back down and leaned over to whisper in her ear, " Hey Panny, thanks for the cake. It amazing. " he finished kissing her on the cheek.

The girls were shellshocked. The boys' pupils were dilated and Pan just stood there, oblivious to all the attention she was getting from the students.

The shrill ring of the bell signalled the beginning of break.

Students filed out of the class until Pan and Trunks were the only ones left. Trunks went over to the computer and started to hack in.

" Trunksie what are you doing?! " whispered Pan, making sure not to be heard.

" Let's just say, " he clicked the mouse, " We'll be excused from all of our classes today and none of our parents will know. And before you ask, I have a ki hiding bracelet. " he finished.

She sighed a sigh of relief.

They both ran to the roof and set off to the city. Trunks charged up to SSJ2 so he wouldn't be hoarded with fans.

" Hey Panny? " he asked.

" Yeah Trunksie? " she replied, smiling contently. Dende knew she needed a break.

" Let's go to the mall! I need a new purple bandana. Plus, I would kill to see you in clothes that I pick. " he suggested, which earned a playful punch in his arm.

" Fine you big baby! " she remarked, leaning into him as they walked.

As the mall came into sight, Pan heard screaming and saw people stampeding out of there. They gave a nod to each other and flew at inhumane speeds.

Trunks checked his watch. 16:47. Great. Their mum's would have a fit if they knew where they were.

Back at the mall, two bombers were strapping bombs into the last shop and ran outside, acting like civilians. Pan rushed inside, looking for the problem when she was nearing a loud beeping sound.

She turned around, encountering the master bomb. It read 00:12.

She looked around for wire to disarm it.

00:05.

Realising she couldn't disarm it, she ducked for cover. The beeping had come to an abrupt halt and exploded.

The mall came crashing down and Trunks shielded Pan.

Somewhere admist the debris and smoke, Trunks shot up and carried the unconscious body of Pan out.

She woke up in a hospital bed next to Trunks', who had about 7 needles in his upper arm and had a robotic right arm fitted. She recognised the material of the hospital rags she was given. Thank goodness for Capsule Corporations.

She felt a small itch on her left leg, and instead of feeling her warm, tan skin, she felt cool silver.


End file.
